About 1.3 Million Americans suffer from the early stage of Alzheimer's Disease. There is no pill dispense specifically tailored to assist these Alzheimer's Disease patients (hereafter, Patients) with their special degree of memory impairment. The long-term objective of this project is to design a pill dispenser that addresses this problem and that can be marketed for under $80. More specifically, the dispenser will; 1) be easy to use by both Patients and their caregivers, 2) provide means of reminding Patients to take pills multiple times each day, 3) deliver the correct set of pills at the correct time ion the correct day, and 40 minimize the possibility of accidental overdosing. Phase I will test a succession of working models for their ease of use, "look and feel", and perceived effectiveness by caregivers.